


Aoi Mizu

by Milana16



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Attempted Child Abuse, Badass children, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Teenagers but you know, dw papa wolf came in at a right moment, or rather, probably?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milana16/pseuds/Milana16
Summary: Government, corrupted facility workers, child abuser in place other than a jail, and even superpowers are nothing in the face of the greatest power of this world.Family feels.(And supernovas crushing on each other while actively fighting to adopt children, but what else's new.)
Relationships: Horimiya Eichi & Izumi Shuu & Kuga Ichiru & Kuga Issei, Horimiya Eichi/Izumi Shuu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to yet another AU where I dish out few thousands words before Shu and Eichi literally manage to kiss, but cuddle their chidren practically for half of the work (ngl this time Issei and Ichiru not only deserve, but also need it.)  
> If you've read Doubutsu no Saga, you might have the brief idea of how corrupted this world is, Tsubasa made it quite clear, so. Expect even Quell('s adults) to be a bit more dark (aggressively protective) in here.  
> Kind of sequel/spinoff of Doubutsu no Saga? Only with Quell (I feel like SQ just. Goes like "if you write for them, you need to write for us as well". Club the cage and Timeless, Canaria Aurea and Corvi Magna, now Doubutsu no Saga and this... jesus, what those boys make me do)  
> Anyway, Enjoy? Though that might be a wrong word?

'They will be so excited to get the news.’ Eichi grinned at him widely, and Shu smiles back.

They were cleaning up after their meeting, putting papers together, some into already addressed envelopes, but neither of them were complaining.

Paperwork was, after all, the last obstacle.

It was Eichi’s third or fourth case in the Niji, a pro-bono organization taking care of treatment of supernovas in government’s facilities, but first with results as effective as this.

In a few days, he would have two supernovas leaving the facility altogether, to be transferred onto Tsukino island.

Of course, since Tsukino organization was labeled rebels, nobody knew it was them who were the „safety educating facility under Niji’s patronage for young supernovas”, officially.

Unofficially, all those who ought to know, knew. Like Izumi Shu, currently chuckling warmly next to him. Though, it also had to do with the fact Shu was one of the supernovas working under Tsukino Mikoto, on top of being a doctor. And also, his crush, but that was not related to the case. Although was it?

It wasn't Shu's first rescue mission, and Eichi was a living proof of it. Even if he was still slightly embarrassed at having to be rescued by his own peer, but.

Shu smiled at him widely, once he also realized it wasn't their first meeting, so. It was worth it, especially since it helped with their bond, necessary to make this mission end successfully.

Shu was already taking care of the twin brothers by the time Niji directed Eichi to look into their case. In fact, the man was using his knowledge and position to protect the boys since they were twelve, taken from their orphanage to the facility as ‘developing, supposed supernova’. While developing was still present, the two were now, four years later, a confirmed supernovas, albeit confirmations appeared only in extreme situations, or with close observation of the two. Their powers had yet to crystallize, even if the sparks were obvious.

Older one, with incredible mnemonic memory.

Younger one, with ability to localize his brother from any distance.

The two, so close that they barely needed to talk with each other, doing it more for the sake of other people, and to hear each other’s voice, than to communicate.

Shu moves some report from the experiment with the two involved to the side.

Issei and Ichiru, because that’s how the boys called themselves, and that’s what Shu called them whenever he didn’t have to pretend not to care for them, were also absolutely terrified of getting separated. It took him three months to convince the staff at the facility to start using windows whenever boys were examined in separate rooms, even though it was obvious their attention laid completely elsewhere, and most experiments ended in failure whenever they were apart, boys' focus shifted to getting back together as quick as possible, sometimes against their better judgement.

It was also part of why it took so long for them to get permission to take them out of the institute. While government, as a token of a good will, released one supernova every few years, proclaiming them „capable of mingling with society” (without backing it up in any way, leaving the burden of actual assimilation on private organization, or, in the case Niji didn’t get informed, solely on the shoulders of an individual). However, releasing two? In addition, with their potential closely unmeasured? That was a first.

That’s why Shu was extremely grateful for heavens pairing him up with Eichi for the task.

Other supernova was kind, cheerful, but also protective, enterprising and engaged in the case. He fell in love with the twins on their first meeting (granted, Shu wasn’t any better, and it related to meeting both the twins AND Eichi), and ever since dedicated all his efforts to molding the situation to make their exit from the institute as stress-free as possible. Shu was just supporting his work from beside twins, as their support, and then lead researcher, gradually changing their situation to a much more humane one. They both got paid back with almost unquestionable trust.

This was also very characteristic of the twins, and while Shu has confirmed it had nothing to do with their talent, he was still amazed - Issei and Ichiru had impeccable record of choosing people to trust. They would be shy with every newly met person, yes, but while they would warm up to Eichi on literally their second meeting, the researcher that led their case before Shu was unable to get them to utter more than single word at a time. Both of them, not each separately, too. Not that he really tried, treating them like objects without feelings, fears and rights. On the other hand, feeling endangered by everyone and anyone was his speciality.

‘You’re thinking about Kuroto-san again?’ Eichi asks, waking him up from his musings. ‘You don’t frown unless it’s about him.’

‘I frowned? Sorry.’ Shu smiles at Eichi, and the other man shakes his head.

‘It’s alright, I didn’t like him, either.’

Which was saying a lot, because Eichi was capable of getting along with absolutely anybody.

‘As a supernova expert, he possessed immense knowledge.’ Shu slowly says. ‘It’s just... I really don’t think his methods were the most practical. And definitely not ethical.’

While Kuroto never hit his subjects of research, he had no problems with ordering restraint of twelve year old children, or applying a strong, potentially hurting sedative to get them under control. The first thing Shu has done after joining Kuroto’s support team was watering down the medicine used against Issei and Ichiru.

Second was learning how to use his own power without being detected to soothe boys slipping out of control because of their fear, all while hiding that he injected the medicine into the cloth in his hand instead of under twins’ skin.

Of course, he couldn’t hide it from a child as observant as Issei, in addition with an absolute memory, but it only meant he had an easier way of connecting with the boys.

After all, having secret Shu wouldn’t want to leak out in their hands, meant Issei and Ichiru felt more secure in their position in their mutual relation. While Shu was quite sure his word would easily counter words of two underage supernovas, he decided to ignore that for the sake of getting better understanding of the children.

Of course, Kuroto noticed Shu getting better results when working with twins than he himself was getting, but Shu wasn’t easy to deter; he let the man assign all achievements to himself, while gradually bringing the situation to the point it was no longer possible to pretend the twins trusted Kuroto more than they trusted Shu, and that the complete control over two supernovas and their unclassified power was in younger doctor’s hands.

Maybe Kuroto would be able to bring them apart at this point still, if Niji wouldn’t get interested in the case of the young supernovas with underdeveloped powers. Eichi was not only a friendly person, he also was skilled in reading human relationships, and government was powerless against his reports, especially when they got public; if the worker of an outside foundation found the head researcher incompatible with research subject, higher officials had to either shuffle the positions or be met with criticizing voices from the media, which Niji had a surprising (not really, when you knew how many supernovas with empathy-related powers worked for them) knack for controlling the narratives of, at least regarding singular cases.

With that, with Issei and Ichiru’s fourteen birthday, Shu has become their official lead researcher, and the main man helping Eichi to get the boys out of the institute.

Two years later, it seemed to finally give results they hoped for, and Shu can’t help but smile as he closes last envelope.

Once they send them out, twins’ exit from the facility will become official. Niji has already set the date when one of their cars will come pick the boys up and, in Shu and Eichi’s escort, transfer them into safety of Tsukino island.

Shu couldn’t wait to show ocean to the boys.

In fact, he knew he couldn’t wait to show them a lot of things. They were taken into the faculty as children, so there were some things they knew already, but most of their teenage years was taken from them by the researchers and trying to keep safe in the unfriendly faculty.

‘And now you think about the two of them.’ Eichi guesses with a smile. ‘Your eyes shine.’

‘Are you sure you’re not an empathic supernova?’ Shu chuckles, and Eichi chuckles with him.

‘You know I just have good eyes.’ he answers, gently shoving at Shu’s shoulder. ‘Speaking of which - I spy the clock showing a very late hour on the wall!’

Shu looks up. Indeed, he had five minutes to the start of regular measurements session with the twins, and he usually tried to be early for that, to chat to the boys...

‘Go, I’ll wrap it up.’

‘You’re a savior, Eichi.’ he says, already standing up. ‘About the transport...’

‘I’ll message you the details as soon as I get them. Promise.’ Eichi answers with a grin. ‘Also, make sure to tell the kids before it happens?’

‘I know.’ Shu, unusually, groans. ‘I won’t drop things like this on you guys again, promise.’

Eichi chuckles, and that’s how they separate.

By now, the labirynth of corridors has no secrets Shu doesn’t know about. That’s why he manages to cross the road from western wing, where the conference rooms were located, to the eastern one, with check up rooms and laboratories where all experiments with supernovas involvement took place, in record time.

In retrospect, he should be grateful he rarely was asked about his shortcuts. Otherwise, who knows how the next event could develop.

‘Don’t touch Issei!’

He freezes. The voice belonged to-

There’s a pained yelp, and a weak whimper of „Ichiru”, spoken in extremely distressed voice.

‘S-92, you’re better off not moving. I will not tolerate disobedience, contrary to the main supervisor and -’

‘And perhaps you’re better off explaining what in the world are you doing to said main supervisor's face.’ Shu intrudes, rushing through the door and looking around the room. ‘Because Issei definitely didn’t need to have his shirt off for today’s procedures. And neither of them were assigned containment collars.’

‘S-sir!? What about the meeting with Niji-’ the researcher, standing above Issei, a device activating containment collars currently on both twins’ necks in his hand, looks thoroughly shocked with appearance of the younger doctor. Shu feels irrational need to hurt the man rising in him.

He’s quite sure he knows what was the older researcher’s plan, he’s caught the way he looked at twins, and how disappointed he was when Ichiru turned out to be much more fierce than he expected of a younger supernova.

He should’ve done something more drastic about the man earlier, but... he hoped that by the time he tries something, the twins would be far, far away. The next youngest supernova in the facility was nearing eighteen, and was quite capable of self defense. With Shu’s report he was to submit after getting twins out of facility, the man in front of him would be assigned to work with adults anyway...

That seemed like wishful thinking, the one twins have paid for, and anger gets amplified by the guilt. Shu needs to take deep breath, to keep himself under control, and not to unleash his own talent in the most destructive way he knew.

‘It finished.’ he answers shortly. ‘I’m more interested in you answering my questions, rather than the other way around, though.’

‘That’s...’ researcher chokes, before sharply turning to Issei, trying to... yes, get to Ichiru. ‘Don’t move!’

‘AI, System Off!’ Shu calls the command, but it’s too late, and he hears Issei’s pained yelp. It feels like his heart is being sliced with the sound alone.

Nobody used containment collars on the twins since Shu took over as their doctor, and so, the shock impulse from it was a new, and frankly speaking, terrifying experience for the young supernova, but even worse yet, it affected Ichiru as well. And two panicked supernovas could only mean disaster, even if Shu’s command disabled the devices from any further control over the boys...

The positive is, he finally learns what are their individual talents, those not relating to them being twins on top of being supernovas.

Room rapidly gains in humidity and temperature, and Shu can almost sense the waves that come off of one twin, then connect with the energy coming from the other. The researcher is jerked away, as if something inside his body was thrown away from Issei, causing him to stumble away, then further thickening of the air seemed to immobilize him - or maybe it was just a sheen of water covering him, visibly tightening...

‘Issei.’ Shu moves through the room, through the sticky air and towards the half naked twin. Issei’s eyes are shining with multitude of blue hues, and his breathing is erratic, as if he himself was affected by his power’s effects... which was probable. ‘Issei, you need to slow down your breathing, or you’ll hyperventilate.’

Shu notices the sheen on twin’s naked skin, a cover of water growing on the twin without actually drying the air, quite opposite, making it even more humid.

‘Issei, c’mon.’ Shu shrugs off his coat, continuing to talk to the boy gently. He needed to take it for a good card that Issei still didn’t push him away, like he did to the other adult. ‘No need to dehydrate yourself for somebody like him. See?’

He throws the coat onto boy. Issei flinches, but his eyes focus on Shu.

Doctor uses the fact that his touch through the coat doesn’t seem to further trigger Issei, and releases his own power.

Pale Moonlight wasn’t some showy skill. In fact, it was almost invisible. But, it brought effects, powerful effects.

Just like the moon controls currents of the water, Shu’s power could control currents of other beings. And that meant, he could smooth out the rumbling storm Issei’s power raged inside the boy as a form of instinctual defense against a predator.

Then, Shu reaches just tiny bit deeper, and spreads his influence on the other boy. Ichiru is in a similar state as his brother, and his power was actually just as compatible and possibly even more destructive than Issei’s. Both powers were most dangerous to the twins themselves, though, at least at the moment, so Shu needs to put them to sleep, for now. Once they get to safety, they can start learning control over it.

It helps that, as soon as his power fades, Ichiru’s by Issei’s side, and Shu backs away even before younger twin pushes himself in between his brother and the adult. Ichiru glares, but soon, his attention is completely taken over by Issei’s state.

Shu feels the convoluted way in which both currents try to adjust to each other, just before he shuts his power down completely.

Now to properly asses the situation... the researcher was unconscious under the wall, he had to hit his head when Issei pushed (or pulled?) him away from himself (Shu feels glee he shouldn’t be feeling at the sight of other human’s misery filling him). The system was still turned off completely, as per Shu’s command, leaving the door unlocked and all devices in the room turned off-

‘Yaburu-sensei! Did something happen, the alerts went off and- ah, Izumi-sensei?’

The worried nurse rushes through the door, before stopping in her tracks at the sight of lead researcher standing protectively in front of the twin supernovas, curled together and shaking, one covered with doctor’s coat.

Shu feels as if the missing piece of the puzzle fell in place, and wonders how can a man bear such a fitting surname. Researcher Yaburu has most likely destroyed all the trust the twins had for adults around them that Shu has so painstakingly worked to build up, all with one action. Actually, one attempt.

Issei and Ichiru would never allow the man they didn’t trust to put the collars on them, but the nurse that keeps helping Shu in their daily check-ups? Obviously, they also couldn’t know he wasn’t behind that order, behind Yaburu coming in with the device meant to control them...

‘Sakura-san. Of course.’ Shu sighs, and the plump nurse blinks. ‘Could you tell me if it was you who put on collars on Issei and Ichiru?’

‘Issei and Ichi- you mean S-91 and S-92, right? It wasn’t your order? Yaburu-sensei made it sound like-’ she starts, and Shu shakes his head. He’s too tired with all the fake responsible adults who cannot even spare a thought to realize the fact that a sixteen year old supernova was actually the same as sixteen year old child. Even when they spent so much time caring for those supernovas, too...

‘AI, system on.’ Shu calls and instantly adds. ‘Collars, off, disconnect, open.’

He hears series of peeps behind himself followed by a clang of the metal collars falling to the ground.

Such a satisfying sound...

He turns slowly and picks up the collars, watched cautiously by Ichiru. However, twin looks away when Shu tries to catch his eye.

Well, it was to be expected, honestly, even if it hurt. And just five minutes ago he couldn’t wait to talk to them...

‘Sakura-san. I will never, _ever_ order usage of the restraining methods on the children, much less complying children, supernovas or not.’ he says, straightening out, and passing the collars to the nurse. ‘If you ever receive that order while working with me, request a personal confirmation, pass that to your colleagues, too. _Never_ put the collars on. For now, though, can you go and fetch Eichi for me.’

‘Eichi... as in, Horimiya Eichi, the Niji representative?’

‘Yes. Please hurry.’ he says. noticing her opening mouth in protest. ‘It’s a special situation, I’m taking full responsibility for it.’

She hesitates, eyes straying to the adult still laying unconscious under the wall.

‘What about-’

‘He’s fine.’ Shu says shortly. ‘He won’t be, once I finish my talk with him, but, he won’t receive anything he didn’t deserve, after breaking every single code of action and regulations we have in place.’

Something in his face has convinced nurse to closing her mouth and nodding shortly. She disappears, and Shu can hear her steps going in the direction of western wing.

He turns with a sigh, before looking at the motionless man. He was breathing, and Shu really didn’t feel like checking the extent of the damage Issei’s power wrecked on him.

Yaburu was not a victim, in this case.

Shu turns and once again approaches the place twins huddled together, confused about what just transpired. Ichiru instantly moves in front of Issei.

‘Don’t-’

‘Touch you, I got it.’ Shu nods, and Ichiru’s shoulders relax, before his eyes sharpen again, spying for any possible trick. ‘I promise I won’t, Ichiru.’

‘Like you’ve promised we won’t get hurt?’ Ichiru accuses, recalling their agreement from the start of Shu’s work, and he can only bow his head. Ichiru was right.

‘I’m sorry, Ichiru. Issei. It is my fault.’ he says slowly, trying not to push too much responsibility on the boys with his apologies. It wasn’t about getting forgiveness from them, it was about convincing them of his sincerity, just that. ‘I didn’t react quick enough.’

‘That’s-’ Ichiru fumbles for words, and Shu notices how scared the boy actually is. Although much more straightforward than Issei, he was just a teen, someone who had just been a witness to an adult with power over them abusing it, threatening his brother and hurting him.

He wants to hug them and tell them it’s going to be okay now, so much...

‘We weren’t.’ says a new voice, and both Shu and Ichiru look back at Issei in surprise. Older twin is wrapping Shu’s coat tighter around himself, his eyes jumping from Yaburu’s body, onto Shu, and to his own brother. He repeats. ‘We weren’t hurt.’

Shu doesn’t hope to be able to sigh in relief yet; while the twin stated it that way, his body language, tone of voice, everything, spoke of great shock, that can possibly evolve into trauma if not treated correctly.

‘Thankfully, not as hard as you could’ve been.’ he says softly. ‘But it remains a fact something bad happened to you.’

‘It wasn’t-’ Issei takes a deep breath, as if fighting impulse to retch. ‘It wasn’t you. Who did it. So. We cannot-’

‘Don’t think about me, Issei. Not now.’ Shu says, but Issei shakes his head stubbornly.

‘If we don’t... put the blame on correct person... we’ll be back to square one... and... this will happen again.’

Just how and when did the older twin became so mature? Shu could’ve sworn he’s looked closely over them the past four years, but...

‘That’s also true.’ he says slowly. ‘And while you will be safe from him-’

He looks behind himself with distaste, then realizes Issei has to look at the man when watching Shu speak. Doctor moves away, twins’ gazes following him, away from the unconscious attacker.

‘- and I'm going to make sure nobody else will get hurt by him, we also need to make sure you’re okay, not only safe.’

‘Safe?’ twins blink, and Shu smiles, for the first time since entering the room.

‘I hoped for better conditions to tell you that, but. Eichi secured your exit from the faculty. In few days, you will go outside.’ he says, and twins stare at him in disbelief. Shu’s eyes sharpen slightly. ‘That’s also why, I want to make sure this incident won’t stand in the way of your escape from here.’

‘Exit? Escape? Wait a moment, Shu, you’re not making any sen-’ Issei makes a step, but wobbles. Shu moves forward before remembering his promise to younger twin, which made Ichiru reach Issei first. ‘We’re still supernovas, aren’t we? What do you mea-’

‘Shu! Isse, Icchi!’

Shu turns to the door, where Eichi stopped, taking the scene in front of himself in, and at the same time regaining his breath. He catches sight of the man laying under the wall, but his instincts direct him to them instead.

‘Are you guys alright?’ he asks, taking in the way with which Issei leaned on the Ichiru. ‘Wasn’t today only a regular checkup-?’

‘It was. It would be, if I realized I actually have active pedophile in research group earlier.’ Shu admits quietly. ‘I was sure he was of the adjusted type... that the higher-ups wouldn’t...’

He sighs, burying his stinging guilt and disappointment in the government deep down. It wasn’t about him.

‘It doesn’t matter now.’ he looks at Eichi. ‘Can you please take Issei and Ichiru to their room? I’ll go there after clearing the situation up here, and will explain everything properly.’

He turns to the twins.

‘I won’t blame you if you tell your side of story first, though.’ he says quietly, and Ichiru glares, even as he embraces Issei more fully.

‘Story of what, of some old pervert, threatening to hurt me if Issei doesn’t take his clothes off, and- and-’ he chokes on his breath, and Eichi firmly, but still somewhat gently pushes Shu away from the children.

‘Icchi.’ he looks at both twins. ‘Isse. Will it be okay if I hug you?’

He never asked that before, and twins never refused him before, but.

Shu realized he didn’t knew about half of the skills and qualifications Eichi has gotten to become a frontline worker for Niji.

Twins nod, then go a step further by readily jumping into offered embrace, clinging to the adult who hasn’t betrayed them yet.

Even as he calms them down, Eichi looks at him. His eyes don’t show much, but the simple gesture he makes with his chin is quite clear - he wanted Shu to influence both twins to be able to move. He quietly nods, before making half a step. He cannot touch the children now, they won’t appreciate it, but he doesn’t need to have complete control of the flow, he just needs to smooth it out.

‘Let’s go, you two.’ Eichi says moments later, noticing twins calming down. ‘You always said you need to show me your room, right? And since you’re not having a check up, we can spend some more time together.’

It’s only after he sees the doors close, and Eichi’s almost therapeutical voice disappears in the distance, does he approaches the man, but suddenly, he was overtaken with disgust.

As a professional, he fought through that feeling countless times, mending wounds, burns, raw flesh, treating sick, and so on, but here, it was of different kind.

_He’s hurt my charges._

Shu stares at the unmoving face of a man. There were no signs of external bleeding and all his limbs and joints seemed to be in one piece - a miracle, actually, considering what threw him away, but Shu cannot find it in himself to be happy about it.

 _He’s hurt Issei and Ichiru_.

Shu’s hand twitch. It would be so easy... raise the flow to cause a damage to the brain, or speed up heart action so that the vessels won’t hold... or, maybe better, because then nobody had a way of pining it on Issei, change his brain’s wavelength, make him lose his identity, go crazy...

_You said you want to help, not to kill._

Shu turns abruptly and reaches out to a console in the wall.

‘AI.’ he calls out, wondering if he won’t regret to the end of his life that his resolve to protect life was stronger than his resolve to kill the danger. ‘Print out report form number 13, researcher’s mistake, fill in clausule seven, fourteen, thirty two b and...’

The last of the clausules should be for abuse against supernovas in their care, added as an afterthought to please organizations like Niji. Most won’t take it seriously...but...

Shu feels something in him settle down, into a vicious hardened fighter.

So what if the man will live. That way, Shu can pay him back thousandfold. And he will start with _this_. Yaburu was ambitious, so it will feel doubly painful. In a government body like this faculty, hierarchy was everything, it was once used against Shu already, so he knew it well, but. Now, it could turn useful...

‘Clausule one b.’

Disobedience to the leader of the project, with means planned to hinder or sabotage the result.

Yaburu destroyed his own career, and Shu will make sure of it.

*

‘Shu. Don’t make a sound, they finally fell asleep.’

Shu stops at the door. Eichi’s voice is toneless, as if he was talking to the stranger, and Shu feels a pang of pain, but.

He probably deserved it.

He nods.

‘Do you want me to leave.’ he mouths, and Eichi, looking at him with eyes as blank as his voice was, now shakes his head. He sighs soundlessly, before beckoning Shu closer, and checking on children, sleeping on the bed behind him. Cuddled together, the two look peaceful. Shu won’t count the numbers of delays he’s caused because he couldn’t bring himself to wake them up-

‘I wonder how did you miss it.’ Eichi asks, not looking at him. And Shu sighs painfully.

‘I was a naive idiot.’ he confides, and other supernova looks at him. ‘Yaburu was originally send in as a reserve researcher, a replacement of sorts for a man who was moving to a different facility. A supernova like us, by the way. I think Niji will have organization to collaborate with, soon.’

He looks at the children behind Eichi, before slowly sitting down on the floor in front of the other adult.

‘I’ve... heard him make remarks, about Ichiru. My team instantly told him off, and I hoped on remarks it will end, until the twins won’t be released from here, but. Just in case. I’ve instructed researchers to never leave Yaburu alone with either of twins. I tried to move him to another unit, but-’

‘You were rejected.’ Eichi fills in softly. Shu smiles wryly. He did tell Eichi the story about the researcher he doesn’t see eye to eye with that cannot be transferred, and Eichi used it in one of his reports, to make twins leave more passable in the eyes of the government.

‘This doesn’t excuse what happened today. Sakura, one of my nurses... I thought she was smarter than that. She got ordered to put collars on Issei and Ichiru. You know, the ones muting sense of one’s powers, and also electrocuting you, if the researcher so wishes.’ he smiles bitterly. ‘And that’s what knocked Yaburu out, actually. Collars will work on someone who uses their powers consciously, not the children who at best can activate it on instinctive level, like they did.’

‘They’ve told me.’ Eichi says, and Shu hears notes of compassion in his voice. Eichi was trying to understand his perspective and forgive him.

He wasn’t sure if he liked that.

‘What it is? Their power.’

‘Water molecule manipulation.’ Shu looks at the children behind Eichi again. ‘It’s incredibly powerful power, so it’s better they haven’t presented it until now, or we would never manage to get them out.’

‘They both have the same power? Isn’t it a first?’ Eichi asks, astonishment even in his quiet voice.

Shu smiles.

‘At molecule level, there’s a lot of powers who have the same basis. Like Pale Moonlight and Tide.’ he says softly. ‘Issei can manipulate water around himself in terms of mobility, while Ichiru can change its temperature. Probably, in extreme situations, also states.’

‘That means, in their defense, they’ve-’

‘Issei pushed water inside Yaburu’s body away. Because it was only a second of actual manipulation, he didn’t make any serious damage, most of water didn’t get to where it shouldn’t be, too. Most damage happened from the hit against the wall. In other words, that man did it to himself.’

‘What will happen now?’ Eichi asks slowly. ‘I’m not letting go of their release.’

‘No, I actually want to ask you of a favor. Hurry it up, as much as you can.’ Shu pleads. ‘I’ve changed this man’s sins from clausule fifty into clausule one, so he’s done for, but- if somebody realizes those children are capable of using their power in self defense in extreme situations, but not outside of it- please, Eichi.’

‘Even if you didn’t beg me, I would do so.’ Eichi sighs, not looking at him, faint blush on his face. ‘Speaking of which, you again dropped it on them. The plans to get them out. They’ve also told me that.’

‘That’s...’ against himself, Shu becomes sheepish. ‘I didn’t come in at the best time to tell them that.’

‘No, you didn’t.’ Eichi agrees. ‘Although coming in any second later would be even worse. What do you plan to do now?’

‘Focus on getting them out, at this point Tsukino is the only place I can think of where they will be safe - from anything, really.’ Shu answers. ‘Until the transfer... it’s going to be hard, but. If they agree, I’m going to try and move all the procedures to this room. I’ll be doing them personally, I’ve already reported I have problems with the staff getting in the way of project - which wouldn't be a lie - but, I still need to mark some kind of research, so as not to raise suspicions. If somebody revokes their chance to get their freedom, I’ll just... this cannot happen.’

He looks at the sleeping boys sadly.

‘I hope they will at least allow me to help them until then. Afterwards... Can I count on you? They don’t seem to lose their trust in you, and I don’t want them to go out alone, but... even more, I don’t want them to suffer in the presence of anyone reminding them of that accident.’

‘So, you want to erase yourself? Because they might hate you now?’ Eichi confirms. Shu nods, and - did he hear a gasp?

Then, Eichi finally smiles.

‘I’m not so sure about that last part, you know.’ he says, before turning slightly towards the twins on the bed. ‘How about you, Isse?’

‘Issei?’ Shu repeats in disbelief, before looking at the bed again, and discovering with shock that, while Ichiru was sleeping firmly, clutching at a brother that was embracing him, Issei was sitting on the bed, wrapped in the blanket and leaning against the wall, blue eyes shining with wetness while looking at Shu, and-

That’s when he remembers why, the first time they’ve met for this case, he thought there was nobody better to work for Niji than Eichi. His ability, Rainbow Wind, was an ability to manipulate particles of water in the air, changing the way they broke the light, creating visual illusions that could trick not only machinery, but even human eyes...

‘Don’t get up, I’m still projecting a picture to the security cameras of us chatting while twins sleep.’ Eichi warns him, and Shu freezes, eyes still looking at Issei.

The boy was pale, but looked much more composed than in the checkup room. Whatever magic Eichi did to twins, it worked.

And then, Issei shifts.

‘I don’t like it.’ he whispers. Shu makes a confused sound, and twin elaborates. ‘I don’t like that you want to disappear. After all you’ve already done... I don’t like... no... I don’t _want_ that.’

‘Issei...’

Something the two struggled with at the start of their relationship was taking a definite stance, because every protest could cause brutal pacification. Even now, twins still preferred to say their requests like they were just their feelings, rather than actual wishes. Still, Shu has learned to read their language.

And Issei was making his statement as clear as possible for him. But...

‘I... I’m the one indirectly responsible for what happened.’ he starts, but Issei vehemently shakes his head.

‘You stopped it. I know you tried to prevent it, even.’ his eyes travel to Eichi for a second and- that's why Eichi used his ability on him? ‘I know that, deep down, Ichiru does know that, too. More importantly, I know... I know you’ve stopped us, before we became too dangerous, and I... We.’

He curls around Ichiru more tightly.

‘We need help. To be stopped.’ his eyes convey fear again, but this one twists Shu’s gut in the most heart wrenching way possible. Because Issei was marked by the event, but not in a way Shu has expected. His power activating at a moment like that caused Issei to first see destructiveness that was supernova’s power.

Issei was terrified, but not of his attacker. He was terrified of himself.

‘Eichi, I’m sorry.’ Shu has enough conscience to say, before almost bolting towards the twin. He needed to dispel that, as soon as possible, or Issei will never grasp, never understand himself, and will live in fear of something that was wonderful, of someone as amazing as himself.

‘Issei, listen to me.’ he asks, gently touching twin’s cheek, making sure they’re eye to eye. He notes with relief that Issei is not flinching at the touch. ‘Your power is amazing. Absolutely and utterly wonderful. It can save thousands, tandemed with Ichiru probably even millions of people, if used correctly. Today, you’ve used it to save first two lives, yourselves.’

He notices Issei’s eyes widening - he probably thought about his outburst as only a damaging show of power. Shu smiles gently.

‘Supernova’s powers are like the tools - you need to be taught to wield them properly to bring positive results. Just like knife can hurt you, it can help you make food that will feed you and the others. Just like your power - it can hurt people, but it can save their lives, too. Imagine human unable to breathe because of water in their lungs - your power can save them. So, there’s nothing to be this scared of.’

‘Shu.’ Issei still cuddles Ichiru close. ‘Then... help us? Become a knife for cooking, not hurting.’

Shu and Eichi both release the breaths they were holding back unconsciously.

And Shu smiles.

‘Of course.’

‘And also...’ Issei hesitates. ‘Once we... If we... get out of here...’

‘You will. Very soon, in fact.’ Eichi assures him, before looking at Shu. ‘Right?’

‘Absolutely.’ Shu confirms. ‘I want you to see sea.’

‘Sea?’ Issei blinks curiously, before shaking his head, and Shu can’t help the smile of fondness. Mixed with Issei’s absolute memory was insatiable curiosity. ‘Wait, that’s not it. Can you... teach us how to cook? Properly. Not as a metaphor. I want to cook something. For Ichiru. And you, too, I think.’

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Just how come the twins grew up this precious in a facility like this?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize being accomplished doctor at twenty one (ish) is a bit impossible, but at the same time, if there's a character I can imagine capable of that, it's only Shu, lol. Or well, him and a bit of fact manipulation done to help him infiltrate the faculty.  
> Also, did Yaburu just got himself an eternal foe who will make sure he's forever miserable? Why, yes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mention it, right? I'm going out for few days, so I won't be able to write (fics, at least). At the same time, I have drafts that will expire on 4th of February, so I decided to post some of them before they expire. The result is this update.  
> Enjoy?

Issei somehow convinces Ichiru to Shu’s plan, and twins stop leaving their room, and stop seeing people not Shu or Eichi, their curator from outside of the facility. Much to Shu’s relief, they seem to get over the event with little damage, and get mostly curious, about their power, about new way in which they are different yet similar, about the things outside they’ve never experienced, even if they’ve heard of them. Shu returns to checking their secondary powers, Issei’s memory and Ichiru’s sense of direction in relation to Issei, and it seems that the government takes the bite and thinks Shu has discovered twins powers have something to do with those skills.

Which, technically, they do, at least for Ichiru, who on top of Issei, now is able to also call where Shu, and on one occasion even Eichi, are.

‘I don’t know, you feel... different... compared to Issei.’ is the only explanation he can give. Shu suspects younger twin, on top of sensing temperatures, also senses other water’s properties, differing from body to body.

He keeps the observation to himself, though.

And so, soon one week passes, and Eichi, true to his word, manages to hurry twins exit from the faculty. Twins cannot sleep the day before it, as Shu, observing security montage from their room to erase any possible traces of their power, notices with amusement.

There’s only anxiety when they finally discard the white clothes of test subjects and wear clothes provided by Niji - the sizes were chosen in accordance to Eichi’s report. They fit well, but seeing colors different to greyish white doesn’t seem to relieve twins that much, if the way with which they shuffle close to each other is any indication.

‘Are you okay?’ Shu asks the obvious. Issei tilts his head.

‘We might be... might have... stage fright?’ he asks more than answers, but Shu smiles nonetheless.

‘It’s normal. This have been your reality for how long? Four? Almost five years. It would be more worrying if you didn’t feel anxiety over the change you know only from me and Eichi.’

Issei nods.

‘But, even then, we want to get out of here.’ Ichiru says and there’s stubborn note in his tone. ‘Even then.’

Shu nods.

‘And you will.’ he says gently.

Eichi contacts him few minutes later, but his voice is void of excitement Shu expected.

‘Shu, is there a back exit you can use to lead the twins out?’ he asks without preamble. ‘Somebody leaked.’

Shu tries not to tense too much, aware of the watchful eyes on him.

‘How much?’ he asks, and Eichi hums.

‘Enough to get bunch of unrelated media and few protesters.’ pause. ‘Guys say there’s more of them on the way. And I can’t use my power on them, since Niji didn’t classify it as special security mission.’

‘What is this, a movie.’ Shu sighs, remembering he also won’t be able to use his power on a larger scale, not until he gets in contact with Tsukino... ‘Alright. Remember scientists’ exit I’ve shown you once?’

‘Isn’t it against the rules to let the subjects know about it?’ Eichi asks, but there’s a sudden spike in cheerfulness in his voice. ‘Or you don’t care, now that you resign?’

Shu looks back at the twins, in their no-longer-white clothes, and smiles.

‘As of eight in the morning today, projects S-91 and S-92 got archived.’ he says, loud enough for twins to hear it. ‘Which means, I’m not showing the way to S-91 and S-92, but to Kuga Issei and Kuga Ichiru.’

‘Is that so! I can’t wait to meet them!’ Eichi says, taking on the same note of teasing excitement. ‘Make sure to be outside that exit in ten minutes, we’re going to create a small distraction, but it won’t work twice. And tell the boys I’ve said hi!’

‘Got it.’ Shu ends the call and twins move like one towards him.

‘Shu?’ they chorus, and Shu nods at them. ‘Why did you say...’

‘Because that’s the fact.’ he states simply. ‘As of today, the two of you are back to being people, not subjects, even in government’s eye.’

‘And outside of government’s eye?’ nervously asks Ichiru, even as he and Issei obediently follow Shu out the door and into a side corridor. Shu pauses to smile at them.

‘Let’s see, for example in mine, you’ve never stopped being people.’

They are in front of the door exactly eight minutes after Shu finished his talk with Eichi, and, much to Shu’s surprise, there is already someone waiting for them.

‘Kisaragi Ai, I’m with Mainichi Spark, we work with Niji on a daily basis.’ she says with a sincere smile, even as she checks her phone and switches the recorder on. ‘I got the tip you’ll be leaving in two minutes from here, so to avoid stalling you when the situation turns heated, allow me to ask two questions? Doctor Izumi, how are you going to make sure new supernovas stay safe in society and society stays safe with supernovas?’

‘Training, continued research - with Issei’s and Ichiru’s consent, obviously - and education.’ Shu smiles, realization dawning on him. ‘Though I don’t think I need to tell that to Kisaragi Koi’s twin.’

‘Oh my! You’ve worked with brother!’ Ai smiles widely, before shaking her head quickly. ‘Wait, we’re short on time, so please just pass my regards.’

‘Of course.’ Shu nods, noticing familiar colorful car slowly coming from behind the building. ‘I think you have really little time to ask the second question, but please try.’

‘It’s for the Kuga siblings.’ Ai turns and smiles at the children behind Shu’s back. ‘What do you want to do, now that you’re out of faculty?’

‘Eh?’

‘It can be anything?’

‘Of course!’ Ai smiles encouragingly. Twins exchange looks.

‘Eat meat!’

‘Sleep?’

‘Thank you very much!’ Ai looks at Niji’s car, and waves her hand. Then she turns back to them. ‘I’ll pretend to catch you at the last moment, so that it doesn’t look like planned escape. It’s going to be okay! Let the adults take care of everything now.’

‘Thank you for your work.’ Shu gently pushes twins towards the van that now stopped, back door opening to a waving Eichi.

‘Isse, Icchi!’ he calls, and twins jog up to him, Shu just behind, with Ai closing the line. ‘Ai-chan, great work!’

‘Hurry and go before somebody has an idea to block you.’ lady responds, at the same time circling the van with Shu to watch him enter on the opposite side. ‘I’ll make it into a good article, so get to Tsukino safely!’

‘We will. Thank you.’ Shu answers, before closing the door, just as the first hurried calls resounded from behind the van. The driver doesn’t need the signal to start, and they go off before any of the calls can become understandable.

‘Will she be okay?’ Issei asks, watching through the back window at the quickly arriving mob. Eichi gently pulls him to sit down normally.

‘She doesn’t look the part, but she’s a really experienced journalist! She covers most of Niji’s actions.’ he answers, before smiling softly. ‘Her twin is a supernova under Tsukino’s protection, so she was very adamant about helping with your case.’

‘Oh...’ twins keep quiet for a bit, before Ichiru admits. ‘That was the first time anybody interviewed us.’

‘Well, you were lucky it was her, then!’ Eichi answers, before he turns forward, to Shu looking at them from the middle seat of the van. ‘Shu, we might need you. According to the reports, there are anti-supernova movement barricades on our way to the ferry. We’ll avoid as many as we possibly can, but.’

‘Do I have permission?’ Shu turns matter of factly to the person sitting next to him, until now keeping absolutely quiet. ‘Lily, or rather, Rikka? I guess you’re responsible for contact with ours.’

There’s a melodious chuckle next to Shu, and suddenly, the man looking quite inconspicuous just moments ago, transforms into this pink-haired beauty with piercing pink eyes.

‘I’ll never hide from you, will I? Moonlight.’ he pulls out an elongated earbud, curling around the earlobe for stability, from the bag kept in his pocket. ‘Yeah, welcome back on the board of active agents, doctor.’

He then looks at the gaping twins behind himself, and chuckles softly.

‘My, they’re really cute. No wonder you were so fierce about getting them out.’

‘What?! We’re not cute!’ Ichiru says, before pausing. ‘I think.’

And man called Lily chuckles again.

‘Definitely cute to me. I heard you did end up realizing your powers just recently?’ he asks casually, and twins shift, before looking at Shu questioningly.

Their doctor ‘oh’s.

‘It’s okay you two.’ he says. ‘We’re among ours, you don’t have to hide it anymore.’

And twins relax.

‘We’re manipulating water.’ they chorus. ‘Probably.’

‘You’re unsure of many things, aren’t you?’ sighs Lily. ‘Well, it’s fine, it’s adult’s job to make you confident in your knowledge from now on.’

‘Then...’ Issei pauses, but at Eichi’s encouraging nod, continues, ‘can you tell us why we’re running away? That also wasn’t main faculty’s entry.’

He lowers his voice with every word.

‘Was our permission to get out... revoked after al-’

‘No!’ Eichi and Shu chorus that in perfect unison, and Rikka chuckles at their baffled expressions, but otherwise stays quiet, letting their main caretakers do the explaining.

‘Your papers are hundred, no, two hundred percent approved.’ Eichi says fiercely. ‘I’ve made sure of it myself, and then three other officials confirmed them.’

He deflates.

‘It’s just...’ he says, and then looks helplessly at Shu, who catches the cue and takes over.

‘Some people still trust government’s propaganda a bit too much.’ he says bitterly. ‘They’re scared of any supernova that isn’t under close supervision, preferably away from them. Even if they’re sixteen.’

‘Oh...’ twins stare at them, trying to digest the new knowledge. ‘So it’s not just... government’s whim...’

‘Well, they help in creating this air.’ huffs Eichi with frustration. ‘And it takes time to explain that their propaganda takes the truth, and just twists it into this convoluted lie that’s like... a worst case scenario? Something that won’t happen, as long as supernovas keep their humanity. They will end up being diverse in their opinions, just as normal people are, so there will be no interracial conflicts with superpowers versus technology or anything like that. I mean, the one to design containment collars was a supernova!’

‘He was?!’ twins chorus shocked, and Shu hums in confirmation.

‘Also known as Demon Genius, he invented most of the technology that is currently used in research of supernovas. Though,’ he huffs, ‘most of it was intended to help, not restrain us. Even the collar was invented to help his friend who struggled with control of his skill. It just leaked from Tsukino, then got tweaked and ended up being used as device for restraint.’

‘From Tsukino... that means we’re going to where he...’Issei unsuredly asks, and Rikka chuckles.

‘How do you think Tsukino manages to get away from under government’s nose despite constantly stealing supernovas from them?’ he asks with slightly teasing tone. However, before he’s able to continue, their vehicle brakes sharply. Twins yelp, Eichi curses - of course he made sure to have twins fasten their belts, but to take care of himself, he didn’t have enough consideration - and Shu and Rikka sigh as one.

‘I’m sorry, everyone, but...’ their driver is slightly flustered, and very nervous. ‘On the road, there is...’

‘I guess the peaceful drive's finished.’ Shu sighs. He then smiles at the man. ‘It’s fine, sir. We don’t want anybody to get hurt. I’m going to get out now, once I raise my hand, please drive slowly forward. I’m going to walk us through it.’

‘Ah, a-alright, but will you be...’

‘It will be fine.’ Shu says, unfastening his belts, and putting an earphone he got from Rikka on. ‘I will prevent anyone in the crowd from getting hurt by our passing.’

‘What is going on?’ Issei quietly asks, but Eichi gently grasps at both twins’ hands.

‘The protesting piquet. You don’t have to see it.’ he says gently. ‘It’s not even against you personally, so.’

‘Eichi...’ it was the first time they saw the ever-optimistic Eichi this sad. Even during the accident with... Issei shrugs off the memory.

He won’t be thinking about Yaburu now, when he’s finally about to be _free._

‘Eichi, do you know someone who’s like that?’ Ichiru suddenly asks, pointing behind the window, but obediently not looking out.

The ‘weirdos back to zoo’ floats behind the darkened windows behind twins’ backs, and Eichi sighs.

‘I don’t know if they still think like that, though.’ he answers, and Rikka looks at him with sympathy. ‘My older sister’s husband... actually, my dad, too, albeit he was less about hating and more about not understanding.’

Eichi smiles wryly.

‘I awakened when I was seven, the government’s propaganda was a bit different in tone at the time. It changed only in recent years. Supernovas were poor humans with an incurable condition that was, however, manageable, if they were turned in to the government. Yeah, result was like that.’ he says, hearing both twins’ snort like one. ‘But, you know, I recently started to understand father’s point of view. When you care about someone, and everywhere you hear that something is wrong with them, you want to help them to the best of your understanding and abilities. That’s why he turned me in; it actually turned out for the best too, since that’s how I’ve met guys from Niji and Tsukino, and was prevented from believing there’s actually something wrong with me. A lot of supernovas my age suffered from it. I think Rikka was there undercover at the time? Not that I knew you back then.’

‘I’m shocked you’ve realized it.’ Rikka chuckles, pleased. ‘Both you and me have ability to affect perception of others, so I couldn’t help being interested in you, but I didn’t realize you took notice of me.’

‘Well, you were the only subject with long hair! Not that I realized you’re actually affecting your sound to make it appear like you were short-haired like the rest of us, and it just didn’t work on me.’ Eichi chuckles, sheepish.

‘Affect sound?’ twins repeat, as the car slows down again to let Shu get in.

‘I have ability to invoke a type of synaesthesia in people.’ Rikka says. ‘It makes them perceive sounds as other sensation - mostly as a vision, but I did made somebody burn once with it - I mean, feel like he was burning. It’s a bit more hassle than Eichi’s power, that actually manipulates natural optical phenomena, but it’s working well in undercover. I won’t count how many good cameras were exchanged because of me, though.’

He adds as a joke, and twins smile faintly, before they turn to Shu, as their vehicle speeds up again.

‘You’ve gotten rusty, Shu.’ Rikka teases, even as he lets Eichi check on the other man. Shu smiles tiredly.

‘Believe me or not, but Issei and Ichiru didn’t demand half of the calming down people around them assumed they do.’ he says with a smile in the direction of the boys once more shuffling closer to each other. ‘On the opposite, if you have a bunch of people wary of you from the get go, it gets hard to control it.’

‘Shu.’ Issei slowly speaks up. ‘I tried to figure it out from the times you actually used it on us, but I still don’t...’

‘Know what my power is?’ Shu asks with a smile, and Issei nods. ‘Well it’s no wonder, since in government’s standard, I have a double S power.’

Twins blink.

‘Double S meaning, the highest standard of security one?’ Ichiru asks with mix of fear and awe. ‘Shu, are you setting people on fire, or something?’

Adults around them snort.

‘I leave that to the better of me.’ Shu answers with a smile. ‘Pale Moonlight controls currents, like the actual moon.’

‘Currents?’ twins blink.

‘Like, for example, current that leads to the raise of emotions.’ Shu explains. ‘Or the current that’s responsible for creating waves on the sea. Or the current of the river, or bloodstream-’

‘Shu, I think you should stop there.’ Eichi firmly interrupts. ‘I’m sure boys know already your power is awesome.’

‘And terrifying.’ adds Rikka quietly, and Shu looks at Issei meaningfully.

‘Like the knife.’ he says, and Issei nods.

‘When will we arrive to Tsukino?’ he asks, and Shu smiles.

‘In fifteen minutes we will be at the ferry that will take us there.’ he says.Then looks at Eichi,who nods minimally. ‘Without any more such accidents.’

*

The twins' faces at the sight of the sea are priceless, and Eichi mutters regretfully about his camera breaking just days prior. They cannot be glued away from the boards of the ferry, once they get an okay to leave the car, and Shu, however tiring it might be, spreads just a little bit of his power around them, to make the travel as smooth and safe as possible. He’s aware of watchful eyes of both Rikka and Eichi on himself, but, well...

‘Shu! Shu, those are dolphins, right?!? Look, they jump out!’

‘Shu, the birds above us are seagulls, right?’

How can he not do his best, when the two look around themselves with eyes like that? With faces so full of innocent wonder, as if the twins backtracked those four years wasted in faculty, and were now catching up on getting to know the world they weren’t allowed to explore.

‘Aren’t you tired, both of you?’ Eichi asks, coming from the other side of the twins as Shu answers their inquiries to the best of his abilities. Twins shake their heads, eyes shining, and Eichi smiles gently, his eyes softening. ‘I’m glad.’

‘Issei, Ichiru.’ comes Rikka's call from behind them. ‘I need to check you into the security base so that we can get into Tsukino, can you come here for a sec?’

‘Shu cannot do that?’ Issei asks, exchanging uneasy stares with Ichiru. Rikka chuckles.

‘Normally he would be the one, but since his power is what keeps the ferry stable, I wouldn’t add additional strain to him. C’mon, it’s just few questions, since the entry gate needs to register your voices.’

‘It’s okay, it’s a regular procedure.’ Eichi says with a smile. ‘Should I go with you-?’

‘You stay with Shu, in case he collapses.’ Ichiru decides for both twins, giving Shu a frown that was probably supposed to be strict, but looked mostly cute. ‘Since he doesn’t know when to stop, sometimes.’

With that, the two come to where Rikka is waiting, a small phone-like device in hand, and Eichi sighs.

‘What did you do-?’

‘I have no idea.’ Shu shakes his head. ‘Maybe it’s about the time after that accident - I practically didn’t let anybody come near them, and kept checking surveillance cameras at night- Eichi?’

‘And you say you have no idea what you did.’ Eichi says, but there’s a tone of soft fondness in his voice, after he stops chuckling. ‘You seriously get overprotective easily. But, I’m glad.’

‘Glad?’ Shu asks slowly, and Eichi nods, looking at him with softness he’s seen only when the twins were involved - or so he previously thought...

‘That you’re not our foe.’ Eichi says honestly. ‘I... I reflect on that now, alright? But, when you send that nurse for me, I had the worst prediction running through my head.’

‘Yet, you came.’ Shu says, wonder in his eyes. He knew Eichi’s background, knew why the man dedicated his life to dragging supernovas out of the facilities in the first place. Eichi nods.

‘I came. Because in the end, I didn’t think I could leave you alone. All the more, leave them alone.’ he looks back, and Shu follows his line of sight. Rikka was talking with twins, and judging by their amazed faces, telling some story of his past of the other.

Or gossiping about Shu.

‘And, deep down, I didn’t think you could leave them, either.’ Eichi admits quietly. ‘You seem like the type to get attached to people.’

Shu hums.

‘You are the first to realize it this quickly, Eichi.’ he smiles wryly. ‘Even Shiki needed more time. You’re amazing, aren’t you?’

Eichi rolls his eyes.

‘You kept saying I have empathic superpowers, but,’ he answers, looking to the side, ‘it really is just that you’re kind.’

Shu stares at the other man with warmth filling his chest. If he wasn’t preoccupied with sustaining the gentleness of the waves they swam through and watching out for any nervous spike in the currents that were Issei and Ichiru, this would be a perfect moment...

Later, he promises himself. After this mission is over, and he knows for sure twins are safe and sound, and they both can breathe easily again, he will.

‘We be nearin’ White Rabbit’s castle in few minutes, sir and kids!’ announces the ferryman, loud enough to be heard across the whole ship, and Eichi and Shu exchange smiles, before turning and moving towards the twins, to explain the code.

*

‘I can’t believe you haven’t told him yet.’ grouses Shiki, part of a welcoming committee greeting them at Tsukino, the second they see each other, and Shu smiles, instantly using Pale Moonlight on himself. ‘Oh, no, no, you don’t escape like that.’

‘I don’t know what you’re talking ab- Shiki!’

Older man pulls him in for a brief noogie. He uses that to whisper.

‘Either you confesses yourself, or I’m sending Tsubasa to expose you. He hears much more than either of us do, you know.’

‘I was going to anyway, without your blackmailing.’ Shu says and it’s closest thing to a growl he ever will produce, reserved only for Shiki being annoying. ‘After we accommodate twins.’

Shiki snorts but lets go of him.

‘That better not be an excuse.’ he warns. ‘I want to see all the waves flow smoothly, and not because you affected them to do so. You know what I mean.’

‘I do, I do.’ Shu sighs in exasperation, before he smiles. ‘So, I presume you and Canaria-’

‘Not only them~’ Rikka comes to lean over Shiki. ‘Though Tsubasa did have to manipulate our local Tide master into being honest with himself.’

‘Rikka.’

Shu just laughs.

‘Now I get why you’re so inquisitive.’ he says, waving his hand. 'For now though, let me help the boys settle down. They’re fresh out of the facility.’

Shiki looks at the twins above Shu’s shoulder, boys huddled close to each other, and looking around with curiosity mixed with distrust. Eichi, standing behind them, looks at them with gentle fondness.

‘I guess I get your priorities.’ his brother figure admits reluctantly, before lowering his voice. ‘I’ve read the last report. Did the scumbag-’

‘Was alive, but that’s the only positive thing he will be able to say about his life for a long time.’ Shu says with calm ferocity that made people shudder. Shiki just smiles with satisfaction.

‘Serves him right.’ he looks at Shu’s charges again. ‘Let me know if you need help with anything. We’re not dispatching any time soon, either.’

‘Thanks, but...’ Shu looks behind himself. ‘For now, they need a way to establish their new normalcy. On their own terms.’

Shiki smiles wryly.

‘It’s good they have you and Eichi then.’ he says meaningfully, and Shu snorts. ‘Good job, Shu.’

‘Could be better.’ mutters younger supernova, but Shiki snorts, patting him on the back, at the same time directing him towards where twins and Eichi were just getting finished with formalities.

‘Then make it be.’

*

Getting twins settled in is a matter of few moments, boys have practically no belongings to unpack, so instead they need to choose necessities from the ones provided by Niji and Tsukino. Then, Eichi coaxes them to rest before they take a tour around the island and its facilities. Letting twins have a look at their new reality, and choose what they want to do from now on is a serious business, he says, and Shu agrees wholeheartedly.

‘But you will be there?’ Issei asks unsurely, and both older supernovas pause, before smiling.

‘Of course.’ Shu reassures them gently, Eichi nodding energetically. ‘Eichi is obliged to monitor your acclimation, remember? Plus, since he was involved in the case, it will be quite a while before Niji will want to use him as field agent again.’

‘Right~For now, I’ve got a job of serving as a contact at Tsukino, meaning I’m staying with you even after the acclimation ends! You’re not getting rid of me that easily.’ Eichi adds, and twins smile weakly at that, before Issei doesn’t yawn.

‘Then, if you say it’s fine...’

‘Absolutely.’ Shu says. ‘Go rest up, you two.’

‘Okay.’

Shu notes that, despite twins having now two separate rooms, they still automatically go for one bed.

‘Precious.’ Eichi sums up at his side.

‘Agreed.’ Shu says, before they quietly exit the living space of the boys. They promised to be back in an hour, so they also could afford a quick break...

‘Eichi, are you up for a tea?’ Shu asks. ‘Normally, I’d propose a walk, but after a day like this...’

‘I totally feel you~ With pleasure!’ Eichi says, but his eyes stay attentive. Shu guesses the other expects continuation of the talk from before, and well, he wasn’t entirely wrong...

Cafeteria at this time is empty, and so, Shu chooses a terrace seat for them to rest at. Their order arrives quickly, an they sigh at the same time, feeling like the tension seeps away.

‘Finally.’ Shu mutters, and Eichi nods.

‘Finally.’ he chuckles. ‘I just remembered the face they’ve made at the sea... I don’t think I’ve seen anything as precious.’

 _I did_ , Shu thinks, _you watching over them_.

Instead, he just nods.

‘The orphanage they were brought up was a bit away from the sea, so they actually never made a trip before being moved to facility.’ he confirms, before musing, ‘Maybe we should enable them to get in touch with the caretakers there, if they are of the pro-supernova standing...’

‘Leave it to me.’ Eichi is already typing another task onto his phone, and Shu chuckles. ‘What?’

Shu shakes his head.

‘I just... I have no idea how would I manage to get the boys out without you.’ he confesses sincerely, and Eichi reddens. ‘I might have spend more time working in the facility, but I feel you were the one making all the job.’

‘It was team effort, Shu.’ Eichi quickly deflects the compliment, and Shu’s smile widens.

‘That part of you is also amazing.’ he admits. ‘You see the best in people so easily... That’s why I hope you won’t see it as too selfish if I ask you to stay with me and the boys.’

Eich blinks.

‘Shu... I think I’ve already said that I can’t leave them until accommodation period is over at the very least? You know it?’

‘Yeah, I know.’ Shu hums, looking around. ‘Maybe I should’ve phrased it different.’

‘Different?’ Eichi blinks, but then Shu leans over the table.

Shu is a bit surprised.

He’s not using the Pale Moonlight, and yet, he can clearly feel something within him speeding up, more, something within Eichi speed up as well. He chooses to ignore it for now, the sensation of soft touch on his lips is absolutely more than what he dreamed about, and the best part, _Eichi isn’t pulling away_. Probably because he’s frozen in shock - Shu can picture it so well - but, as long as the idea doesn’t disgust him... he backs away, and Eichi blinks at him.

‘I meant, to stay with _me_ and the boys, Eichi.’ Shu says, and his counterpart quickly gains in colour. ‘I won’t make you regret it, I swear. This time, I will make sure everything is perfect, so. Please, be with me?’

‘Were there times it wasn’t perfect?’ Eichi asks confused, before rapidly shaking his head. ‘Wait, that’s not it! Shu!’

He whines, and Shu smiles.

_Adorable._

‘Why did you make it sound like proposal?’

‘Well, I do try to seduce you with all my might... ah, but no power influence. Promise.’ Shu informs, and Eichi squeaks, hiding face in his hands. ‘Eichi?’

‘You’re for real, aren’t you?’ Eichi looks from between his fingers. ‘That’s not a prank or anything like that, right? Because it would be too cruel, just so you know.’

‘Why would anybody want to prank you in such a way?’ Shu frowns. ‘Wait, did somebody actually did? Who was-’

‘S-Shu, that’s not the important part now!’ Eichi flails his hands, gathering Shu's focus on himself. ‘I meant... you’re really... ugh...’

He cannot seem to find the right words to speak his mind, but. The wonderful thing about Eichi was that he always found a way.

Shu blinks, when he feels softness against his lips again, this time much shorter, and then Eichi backs away.

‘This will be fine?’ Eichi asks nervously, and Shu smiles wide.

‘Better than fine.’ he answers, and Eichi smiles back. ‘Do that again, please?’

‘S-Shu!’

*

‘What the heck happened between the two of you?’ Ichiru asks, squinting, once they come to pick the twins up.

Adults blink.

‘What do you mean?’ carefully asks Shu, and Issei hums.

‘You feel... different. Closer.’ he says, and Ichiru nods energetically.

‘And warmer!’ he adds, and Issei smiles in agreement.

Eichi squeaks weakly, but Shu just smiles.

‘Well, you could say we became a bit closer.’ he says, squeezing Eichi’s hand he refused to let go of. ‘Now, though, let’s go for that tour, shall we?’

Twins look at their interwined hands, then at their expressions. Then, they look at each other, exchanging the thoughts between themselves, before seemingly coming to some understanding, nodding, then smiling back.

‘Yes, please.’ they chorus, coming closer, and Shu smiles.

It couldn’t end up more perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
